1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing speed warning apparatus for use in a photographic camera capable of detecting and indicating that a selected shutter speed does not synchronize with a flash device such as an electronic strobe flash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there is already known a similar warning apparatus comprising a switch to be closed cooperative with the operation of mounting a flash device onto a camera and another switch to be closed cooperative with the operation of selecting a shutter speed faster than that synchronizable with the light emitted by said flash device, and adapted to light a warning lamp in the viewing field of a finder of said camera only upon closure of both of said switches to indicate that the selected shutter speed does not synchronize with the light emitted by said flash device.
Such prior apparatus, however, results in an unnecessary waste of electrical energy since the lamp is lighted as long as the aforementioned two switches are closed even before the flash device is charged to an extent sufficient for emitting an appropriate quantity of light to photograph with the flash.